LOS TRES TITANES
by Henry Canterville
Summary: Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en
1. INTRODUCCION

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-VOLUMEN 0: INTRODUCCIÓN **Portada: _En una habitación a oscuras, se ve al autor -servidor- de perfil, escribiendo ante la pantalla de un ordenador mientras fuma. El humo del cigarro contiene las imágenes de los personajes sobre los que escribe. Lleva puestos unos auriculares conectados al ordenador. _

Bienvenidos al Universo Marvel. Los Vengadores, los 4F, la Patrulla X... sin duda nombres conocidos a los que pronto se unirán los Tres Titanes: Inazuma, Prometeo y Pendragón. Ya les iréis conociendo más adelante.

Sin embargo, antes de empezar una aclaración: el universo en que transcurren sus aventuras es una versión alternativa de la continuidad Marvel oficial, a partir del regreso de los héroes ''muertos'' tras la saga de Onslaught.

Lo hago así por dos razones principalmente:

1-Hay elementos de guión que son definitivamente nefastos, como la resurrección del Duende Verde o peor aún ¡¡¡la de la tia May¡¡¡ Y esto solo por citar algunos de los más evidentes. No hablemos ya de los mutantes o de cierta saga de clones arácnidos, por no mencionar la cancelación de series como Ghost Rider, Héroes de Alquiler o las del Hombre Cosa y el Hombre Lobo, que dejaron colgados y sin resolver sus arcos argumentales. Como por ejemplo, la de la posible fusión entre la dimensión de K'un L'un y la Tierra en el caso de Héroes de Alquiler o la búsqueda de los fragmentos del Nexus de las Realidades en el del Hombre-Cosa.

2-Auque mi deseo sería otro, mi conocimiento de la Historia Marvel es muy escaso, por no decir nulo en bastantes aspectos, así pues, me curo en salud. Ya que al ser una dimensión alternativa, los errores de continuidad no son tales, salvo que yo mismo me contradiga en mis escritos -o sea, errores de raccord-, claro está.

Bien, hecha esta aclaración, pasemos la página y veamos que nos aguarda...

**-VOLUMEN 0-BIS: DRAMATIS PERSONAE **

**-Nº 1: A-FILES (LOS HEROES)** Portada: _En primer plano y de espaldas, el Capitán América teclea en un ordenador. En una gran pantalla se pueden ver los retratos de Prometeo, Pendragón e Inazuma con sus correspondientes fichas _

Los siguientes datos corresponden a las fichas extraídas de la base de datos de los Vengadores, y se corresponden con los perfiles del supergrupo conocido como los Tres Titanes. Advertimos a los lectores que el nivel de seguridad de estas fichas está calificado como A-1, y que, por supuesto, los datos pueden no ser exactos. Los Vengadores son superhéroes, no oráculos infalibles.

-**A-File TT/001: PROMETEO** -Identidad secreta: Desconocida, se carecen de datos al respecto.

-Status: ALIADO

-Nombre civil: ¿William Howard?

-Complexión: musculosa

-Pelo: Rubio dorado -Ojos: Azules

-Altura: 1'85 -Peso: 90 Kg,s

-Estatus legal: Desconocido. De confirmarse su identidad civil, ciudadano de los USA sin antecedentes penales.

-Equipo: Viste un uniforme verde de una sola pieza ceñido al cuerpo. Se cubre la cabeza con un casco cerrado de diseño similar al de los hoplitas de la antigua Grecia. Los huecos están tapados con una sustancia cristalina de color negro que, a juzgar por las apariencias no le estorba la visión. No se le ha observado ningún otro tipo de equipo fuera de lo normal ni armamento de ninguna clase.

-Poderes y habilidades especiales: A Prometeo se le ha observado haciendo uso de las siguientes capacidades de rango metahumano:

-Emisión de haces energéticos de extrema potencia y alto poder destructivo a través de boca, ojos y manos. Analizadas las emanaciones residuales de los objetos de sus ataques, la Bruja Escarlata ha confirmado su naturaleza como emisiones de energía caótica.

-Capacidad de vuelo sin ayuda de elementos tecnológicos. Se le ha observado desarrollando velocidades de hasta Mach-1, lo cual descarta un origen telequinético de este poder.

-Capacidad de anticipación en la lucha frente a sus adversarios, el llamado instinto de combate. Altas posibilidades, 99'997% según la Visión, de que Prometeo posea un ''sexto sentido'' similar al poseído por Spiderman.

-Historial: -Origen: Tras una primera investigación, Hércules ha revelado conocer a Prometeo; el cual, siempre según el hijo de Zeus, sería el Elegido de Pandora para guardar y proteger la Esperanza, con la cual se habría fusionado, obteniendo así sus poderes. Iron Man no se mostró de acuerdo con esta hipótesis, abogando por una explicación referente a las teorías de Hank Pym acerca de la convergencia en el Punto Cero a escala macroscópica.

Finalmente, una investigación en los archivos de casos relacionados con magia y entes divinos ha permitido confirmar la primera de las teorías. Prometeo, según los Registros Akashicos, es un Avatar, alguien dotado de poder para encarnar un valor o un ideal, en su caso la esperanza. Los Registros dicen al respecto: ..._y así como el titán Prometeo robó el fuego a los dioses para regalarlo a los hombres, el Prometeo de la Segunda Era del Hombre robará a las fuerzas del Mal todo el daño causado y lo devolverá convertido en la Nueva Esperanza de un mundo necesitado. El será el símbolo que haga sentir que hay quien lucha contra aquello que les amenaza y contra lo que no se pueden valer por si solos. Sembrará lucha ante la adversidad y recogerá fe en el porvenir. _

-Primera aparición pública: Febrero del 2002, evitó una masacre al enfrentarse a un grupo neonazi que pretendía detonar una bomba en un concierto benéfico a favor de la gente sin hogar. Esperó a la llegada de la policía. Tan solo dijo desde el escenario: _Las gentes de esta ciudad se hallan ahora bajo mi protección. Quien ose atacarlas se enfrentará a Prometeo. Han sido avisados, pueden desistir o afrontar las consecuencias. _

-Otras apariciones: No se han observado hasta ahora.

-Conclusión: Prometeo parece tener buenas intenciones, motivadas por la aparente muerte de algunos miembros del grupo tras el Incidente Onslaught. Sin embargo, muestra una clara tendencia a la teatralidad y el dramatismo. Se desconocen las razones por las cuales fue elegido para ser el Avatar de la Esperanza. Thor interrogado este respecto, opina que sin duda ha de ser noble el mortal que ostente tal honor, y valiente para soportar tan pesada carga.

Se aconseja su inclusión en los archivos con el status de ALIADO.

-**A-File TT/002: INAZUMA** -Identidad secreta: Dibujante e ilustradora de libros.

-Status: INDEFINIDO: RAZON: POSIBLE AMENAZA DEBIDA A VAMPIRISMO

-Nombre civil: Noemí Izumi

-Complexión: Atlética

-Pelo: Negro -Ojos: Castaños

-Altura: 1'70 m. -Peso: 73 kgs.

-Estatus legal: Ciudadana de los USA -de padre japonés y madre española- sin antecedentes penales.

-Equipo: Traje azul de metafibra blindada Clase Gamma. Se desconoce como ha podido hacerse con él, -hipótesis: su traje y equipo personal le han sido proporcionados por Pendragón así como el resto de material usado por el grupo-. Proporciona protección contra impactos físicos, energéticos y NBQ.

También lleva una suerte de mochila/arnés con paneles fotovoltaicos de alto rendimiento y un microrreactor de fusión nuclear que parece ser la fuente con que alimenta sus poderes -ver más adelante-, así como diversos tecnomódulos entre cuyas especificaciones se han podido observar un equipo miniaturizado de reanimación cardiopulmonar y un sistema de soporte vital de emergencia

-Poderes y habilidades especiales: Inazuma es mutante. Manifestó sus poderes en la pubertad, unos poderes que la convierten en alguien muy peligrosa e impredecible debido a sus constantes altibajos.

Sus poderes parecen consistir en una suerte de vampirismo energético. Cualquiera que sea la fuente -incluida y muy especialmente la energía vital de los seres vivos-: impactos físicos, ataques con armas de láser, partículas, solar o incluso nuclear, Inazuma es capaz de metabolizar la energía absorbida para alimentarse, aumentar sus capacidades y desarrollar poderes metahumanos.

Estos poderes hacen que su aspecto físico cambie, yendo desde una apariencia indistinguible de la humana, pasando por alas electromagnéticas, tentáculos de energía, ojos rasgados y de pupila vertical, rojos sin pupila, garras psiónicas, piel azul, pelo blanco... Estos poderes necesitan de esa misma energía para ser empleados, y la consumen como si el cuerpo de Inazuma fuera una batería viviente. Así pues, el grado de poder de la mutante depende de la energía que tenga acumulada en ese momento.

-Historial: -Origen: Inazuma ya había empleado sus poderes anteriormente como mero divertimento, pero fue durante el Incidente Onslaught cuando los usó para ayudar a la gente por primera vez. Ella sola hizo frente a un grupo de tres Centinelas -destruyendo uno e inutilizando los otros dos al ''secar'' su pila nuclear- que cercaban el Hospital Infantil St. Judas Memorial y dirigió la evacuación hasta el Bunker de la Mansión de los enfermos más graves.

-Primera aparición publica: Incidente Onslaught, ver más arriba.

-Otras apariciones: No se han observado por el momento

-Conclusión: Parece tener buenas intenciones. Se aconseja su inclusión como posible amenaza sin embargo debido a sus capacidades vampíricas, las cuales la convierten en un peligro para si misma y sus compañeros si en alguna ocasión son la única fuente disponible de energía vital para ella.

-**A-File TT/003: PENDRAGON** -Identidad secreta: Magnate de las finanzas, 2ª fortuna mundial, justo por debajo de Anthony Stark.

-Status: ALIADO

-Nombre civil: Arthur Knightmare

-Complexion: Fuerte

-Pelo: Castaño -Ojos: Castaños

-Altura: 1'82 -Peso: 87 kgs.

-Estatus legal: Ciudadano de los USA sin antecedentes penales.

-Equipo: Tecnoarmadura cuyo diseño imita el de las armaduras medievales inglesas, con el yelmo en forma de cabeza de dragón. Para sus especificaciones técnicas ver archivo adjunto: Armors-XT/TT-PD001.

La armadura posee múltiples módulos, entre los cuales se han podido observar, deducir y/o confirmar que posee:

-Espada de adamantium

-Escudo extensible del mismo material, alojado en la muñeca izquierda.

-Sistema de soporte vital capacitado para soportar la presión de las profundidades oceánicas y el vacío del espacio.

-Impulsores iónicos de vuelo de alta maniobrabilidad.

-Sistema de camuflaje y proyección holográfica sólida mediante campos Holtzman.

-Escudo de impacto energético. El generador de fusión fría de la armadura protege de los ataques de tipo energético generando un campo de fuerza, el cual causa una disrupción electromagnética momentánea. Sin embargo no se puede mantener durante más de un minuto, y entre uso y uso el buffer energético del escudo necesita 24 horas para recargarse y volver a funcionar.

-Computadora táctica de combate

-Equipo de telecomunicaciones y vigilancia: telefonía, conexión a Internet, radio, radar, sensores avanzados de múltiple espectro...

-Self-Reconstruction System (sistema de autorreparación mediante nanomecánicos).

-Sistema avanzado de contramedidas electrónicas.

-Láseres alojados en los guanteletes, cañones PEM (pulso electromagnético) en las palmas.

-Rayo tractor.

-Capa negra de metafibra blindada clase Epsilon. Al parecer cumple una función meramente ornamental.

-Poderes y habilidades especiales: Pendragón es totalmente humano, y sus capacidades derivan de su armadura y de los recursos proporcionados por su inmensa fortuna, careciendo de superpoderes, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Historial:

-Origen: Arthur Knightmare construyó la armadura de Pendragón al opinar que la idea de un guardaespaldas mecanizado como el de Anthony Stark era buena y digna de ser emulada. La diseñó y montó el mismo y también decidió pilotarla él en persona. Era demasiado poder para poner en manos ajenas. Sin él saberlo, ha imitado hasta el extremo la idea de Tony Stark/Iron Man, ya que ambos tienen ''guardaespaldas'' mecanizados que en realidad son ellos mismos.

-Primera aparición pública: Enero del 2002, rueda de prensa en la sede central de Knightmare Inc.

-Otras apariciones: Actos públicos relacionados con las empresas Knightmare y un enfrentamiento en San Francisco contra Jishin-Uwo, un supervillano de origen japonés con poderes sísmicos que pretendía reducir la ciudad a escombros por motivos aun no aclarados.

-Conclusión: Aunque por el momento, y salvando la excepción de sus actuaciones junto al resto de los Tres Titanes, sus actuaciones se limitan a actos relacionados o en defensa de sus propios intereses, Pendragón ha demostrado preocuparse por los demás y saber trabajar en equipo. Se recomienda su inclusión con el status de ALIADO.

-Conclusión final: Este grupo se halla muy compenetrado, habiendo demostrado con creces su valor y entrega por los demás... y su temeridad al entrometerse en su primera aventura conocida en una disputa entre el Dr. Muerte e Hydra en cuyo proceso se descubrió la identidad secreta de los miembros del grupo.

-Anexo: Tras su primer encuentro con los Vengadores, se han confirmado las identidades de Inazuma y Pendragón y se ha revelado la de Prometeo como William McLeod, guionista y novelista especializado en fantasía y ci-fi -Dato curioso: es el autor favorito de Justicia, miembro de los Vengadores-.

Firmado

Capitán América

**-Nº2: LOS CHICOS MALOS** Portada: _contra un tablón de corcho lleno de notas y chinchetas, se pueden ver tres carteles de "SE BUSCA" con los retratos de Lady Scorpio, Garra y Sombra Nocturna. _

Los siguientes datos han sido extraídos de varias fuentes: los ya mencionados archivos de los Vengadores, SHIELD, y diversas agencias gubernamentales de todo el globo, como la Comisión Omega de Europa.

-**LADY SCORPIO:** Su nombre real es Leticia -apellidos desconocidos-. Mercenaria y líder del grupo al que se enfrentarán los Tres Titanes. Trabaja para cualquiera que pueda pagar su tarifa -y no es en absoluto barata, aunque vale lo que cuesta-. Es alta, delgada y de nacionalidad española. Basa sus poderes en una gran habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el manejo de armas de fuego... y sus implantes ciborg.

Estos le proporcionan fuerza, reflejos y percepciones aumentadas. Su brazo izquierdo esta sustituido por uno de acero orgánico, clonado a partir de células del miembro de la Patrulla-X conocido como Coloso. Posteriormente añadió una cola de escorpión removible -de ahí su nombre código- del mismo material capaz de descargas bioeléctricas e inoculación de veneno. La naturaleza del brazo y la cola hacen que estos formen virtualmente parte del cuerpo de Lady Scorpio como si los poseyera de nacimiento. Fría y despiadada en combate, muestra un enconado odio hacia la Comisión Omega, órgano de gobierno europeo encargado de los asuntos relacionados con metahumanos, al que culpa de la muerte de sus hijos mutantes.

Esto hace que a pesar de no serlo, fuera de su trabajo como mercenaria destine importantes sumas de tiempo y dinero a la lucha en pro de los derechos de los mutantes -los inocentes, es consciente de que entre ellos también hay delincuentes-. Varias veces ha barajado la idea de matar al senador Kelly o a cualquier otro de los dirigentes anti-mutantes. Siempre la ha desechado porque lo que no desea es hacer mártires de sus enemigos.

-**GARRA:** Uno de esos rocambolescos experimentos genéticos que acaba por rebelarse contra sus creadores. Su origen se halla en el PRIMER Proyecto Arma-X del gobierno canadiense. En concreto, en sus Protocolos de Mejora del Rendimiento. Garra no es otra cosa que un clon de Lobezno, y posee sus mismas facultades y características: factor curativo, hipersentidos, esqueleto y garras de adamantium -al contrario que su ''hermano'' el lo sigue conservando-...

Sin embargo, Garra no es un clon normal, es un Bioroide, un clon mejorado respecto al original. En concreto su factor de curación es más avanzado que el de Logan, pudiendo regenerar miembros perdidos en un máximo de 30 minutos -dependiendo de la gravedad de la mutilación-, los cuales son plenamente funcionales a partir de la mitad de ese tiempo, aproximadamente. Aunque la verdad, teniendo un esqueleto de adamantium esto más parece una redundancia que otra cosa. ¿Cuántas cosas existen capaces de cortar un metal virtualmente indestructible?

Legalmente, Garra no existe. Fue Lady Scorpio quien lo halló en un barrio marginal a las afueras de Vancouver y le auxilió, proporcionándole la identidad y vida de François Sinclair, ciudadano canadiense residente en Nueva York. Dentro del grupo él es la fuerza bruta, el que rastrea las presas. Es además, un excelente tirador y siempre va armado con al menos dos Berettas -con cargador de 45 balas-, una escopeta recortada y abundante munición. Por cierto, Garra NO sabe que es un clon.

-**SOMBRA NOCTURNA:** Al igual que Lady Scorpio, este ninja es de nacionalidad española, y en su DNI figura el nombre de Raul Aries. A las habilidades y equipamiento propios de un ninja, Raul une su naturaleza de psiónico, que no mutante. Posee capacidades telepáticas y telequinéticas que ha ido afilando con la práctica. Es posiblemente, el mayor experto mundial en el uso de los poderes mentales en combate. También posee factor curativo, pero de menor poder que Garra y es consciente. Es decir, solo se cura si él quiere. Literalmente.

Es el experto en infiltración y sabotaje del grupo -no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de un ninja, je XP-. Como equipo personal lleva dos wakizashis, minigranadas, dos pistolas láser de Stark CyberSystems y varios shurikens.

De los tres miembros del grupo es el único que desea retirarse algún día y dedicarse a su auténtica pasión -que cultiva siempre que puede-: el diseño de páginas web y la escritura de guiones de cómic. Ah, si, casi se me olvida: Sombra Nocturna tiene un ''pequeño'' secreto: Viene de una dimensión alternativa donde la magia ha sustituido a la ciencia y los modos de vida parecen haberse estancado en el medievo...


	2. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

-**VOLUMEN 1: -Nº0: LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA** Portada: _En la parte de arriba, el logo "Los 3 Titanes" en letras doradas. El dibujo consiste en un fondo con una explosión de la cual salen volando, de izquierda a derecha Prometeo -con los puños apretados rodeados de una nube de energía caótica-, Inazuma -con las alas electromagnéticas extendidas, pelo blanco y la piel azul- y Pendragón , empuñando su espada y con la capa ondeando. En la parte de abajo se ve un logo en forma de escudo que reza: "Marvel New Era" _

**Inazuma **

Noemí miró fijamente a los ojos de Charles Xavier. Luego paseó la mirada por el resto de los presentes: Lobezno, Ororo, Pícara, Médula, la Bestia... y movió la cabeza con pesar.

-No, profesor, agradezco su oferta, el traje y el que me hayan ayudado a controlar mis poderes, pero debo rechazarla.

-¿Estás segura? -Inazuma, ¿estás realmente segura de tu decisión? Actuar en solitario puede ser peligroso. -El mensaje telepático del Profesor X iba cargado de preocupación por la chica.

-Sí, Profesor. Han sido unas semanas realmente maravillosas, pero quiero recuperar mi vida. -Créame, se que la unión hace la fuerza, pero lo que he dicho es cierto, quiero una vida propia fuera de la Patrulla.

-Esta bien -asintió. Uno a uno, los miembros presentes de la Patrulla X se acercaron a la que había sido un miembro más aunque fuera durante un período de tiempo tan breve, y se despidieron de ella con un abrazo.

-Cuídate, Noe. -Lobezno esbozo su mejor mueca de ''me hago el duro pero soy un buen tipo''- Eres la mejor en lo que haces.

-Y ya sabes -terció burlón la Bestia-. Si nos necesitas silba y acudiremos: Logan -señaló a Lobezno con el pulgar- tiene buen oído.

Sin más, Noe dio media vuelta, se echó a la espalda la bolsa de deporte con su equipaje, dejó la mansión y subió al taxi que aguardaba...

Un mes después Los agentes de Hydra avanzaron sin cautela alguna. El almacén había explotado y la policía, por no decir cualquier supertipo enmascarado llegarían enseguida. Debían eliminar a su objetivo de inmediato.

-Procedimiento de búsqueda estandar -o sea, disparar a a matar a todo lo que se mueva.

-¡¡Allí¡¡ -Los escombros se removieron, dejando al descubierto una mano que se aferró con fuerza a un cable de alta tensión cercano que arrojaba chispas sin parar. Segundos después, Inazuma se alzó de entre los escombros. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos, sin pupila y su pelo se había vuelto blanco.-¡¡Fuego a discreción¡¡

Las balas con cabeza de alto explosivo impactaron en el cuerpo de la mutante, que retrocedió con una mueca de astucia.

-Imbéciles, no haceis más que alimentarme. -Los agentes de Hydra comenzaron a sudar bajo sus uniformes al ver como Inazuma se detenía y su aspecto cambió de nuevo, extendiendo decenas de tentáculos energéticos que serpentearon por el aire hasta alcanzar a varios de sus rivales, que cayeron al suelo sin sentido, su fuerza vital succionada hasta dejarlos en un coma profundo.

Sin perder tiempo, la mutante se abalanzó sobre el único que se había librado. Aumentadas sus capacidades físicas por la energía acumulada, estrujó el arma como si se tratase de papel mojado y extendiendo una garra psiónica amenazó a su rival.

-Dile a tu jefe que nadie pondrá la mano encima a Caín si yo puedo evitarlo. -con un gesto de desdén, le arrojó al suelo. Gastó algo de la energía acumulada en agudizar sus sentidos y escudriñar las cercanías del lugar de la lucha. Su visión telescópica detectó algó a unos tres kilómetros. Hmmmm, se acerca un Quinjet. Los Vengadores sin duda. Más me vale marchar cuanto antes si no quiero dar explicaciones.

Rápidamente, gastó un poco más de bioenergía en aumentar su fuerza aun más para apartar los escombros y sacar a Caín Marko de debajo de ellos. Estaba muy mal. Desde que le fuera arrebatada la gema carmesí de Cyttorak y, a pesar de que tras recuperarla luego, abandonase su carrera como supervillano había intentado llevar una vida normal... sin éxito.

Extendió sus alas electromagnéticas, redirigiendo toda la energía acumulada al vuelo y se dirigió de regreso a Manhattan. La reunión con sus compañeros tendría que esperar.

**Pendragón **

Arthur Knightmare contempló la negra armadura de aspecto medieval reflejada en el espejo de la habitación de su ático de San Francisco. Su armadura, la piel de acero cerámico flexible de Pendragón. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que se despojaba del yelmo, hecho a imagen y semejanza de la cabeza de un dragón. Observó la ciudad a sus pies, la bahía y suspiró de nuevo.

Al principio su intención era tan solo usar a Pendragón como relaciones públicas de sus empresas. Pero ahora... había salvado a la ciudad de ser hundida en el océano. Preservado vidas que ni sabía que existieran, visto el agradecimiento en sus rostros. Y la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba lo hubiera hecho igualmente aunque hubiera sabido desde el principio que le iban a odiar y despreciar por ello.

Y la verdad -de nuevo- es que había sido puro instinto. Ya se disponía a volver a Nueva York cuando vio como la tierra comenzaba a temblar. No lo pensó dos veces y se enfrentó a Jishin-Uwo sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad, era como si estuviera poseído. ¿Servía para aquello o solo había sido algo puntual?

_En fin... solo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿nop? _

Retrocedió hasta la cama, cogió la espada de adamantium y se la ciñó a la cintura. Recuperó el yelmo y frente al espejo otra vez, se lo ajustó, y con tono burlón y divertido exclamó:

-¡Muérete de envidia, Iron Man¡

_Un mes después... _

_Buenos días, les habla Linda Roberts, CNBC. Un nuevo héroe acapara la atención de todo el mundo... Pendragón. Este ''heroe'' al servico de Khigtmare Inc., tras su lucha en San Francisco... _

VREEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La alarma desconectó automáticamente la radio, cambiando a la frecuencia de la policía. Un asalto en curso a una oficina de correos. Pendragón viró rápidamente hacia el oeste y aceleró su vuelo. No acababa de finalizar su primer enfrentamiento contra Hydra -en el cual fundó los Tres Titanes junto a Inazuma y Prometeo- y se volvía a encontrar con los secuaces de Strucker.

Dios¡ le encantaba patear culos nazis¡

Los cuerpos sin vida de varios guardias de seguridad yacían en el suelo mientras los asaltantes se dividian en dos grupos. Uno vigilaba a los rehenes y otro inspeccionaba los apartados de correos.

-Rápido, solo tenemos unos minutos, hay que hallar la Gema. Von Strucker la necesita, esta vez Herr Cráneo será derrotado para mayor gloria del futuro IV Reich¡¡¡

¡¡¡CRASH¡¡¡

-¡PENDRAGON¡ -El superhéroe atravesó la pared como un meteoro.

-¡Hombre¡ ¡Si es mi viejo amigo el Agente 7¡. -Era cierto, en el hombro del líder del grupo figuraba un gran 7 de estilo gótico. Pendragón alzó la muñeca izquierda y un escudo circular de adamantium se desplegó justo a tiempo de detener los rayos de plasma dirigidos contra él. Desenvainó la espada y atacó. La computadora de combate mostró puntos débiles, tantos por ciento de ataque, defensa e impacto, y la espada cortó tres de los siete fusiles de plasma como si fueran mantequilla en un horno.

-¡Fuego de aguja¡ ¡apuntad todos a la cabeza¡ -El héroe activó el campo de fuerza de la armadura, viendo como los haces de gas supercaliente se estrellaban inútilmente contra la barrera levantad. Bueno, ya estaba bien. Esto debía de terminar aquí y ahora. Usando los cañones PEM de la palma de las manos inutilizó el armamento de sus adversarios, y con el rayo tractor del hombro les sujetó mientras la policia -que había aguardado fuera todo aquel rato- entraba y les inmovilizaba.

-¿Alguien sabe que buscaban?

-Yo -un empleado se acercó-. Buscaban correo remitido por un tal Cain Marko.

_¿¿¿Juggernaut??? ¿Qué puede querer Hydra de ese tipo? Bueno, ya tengo un trabajo que proponer a los colegas _

-Gracias por su ayuda. -Pendragón se volvió-. ¿Hay alguien que necesite atención médica urgente? Puedo llevarle al hospital más cercano. -Los presentes negaron con un gesto. El héroe saludó y salió volando por el hueco que había abierto al entrar.

_Y ahora que me acuerdo... tengo que invitarles a cenar, si no Natalie me degüella. Le he hablado tanto de mis ''amigos'' que no me va a quedar mas remedio que presentárselos. _

**Prometeo **

William se mesó la perilla. Malditos editores... y luego se quejaban de los retrasos en las fechas de entrega. Tenía pendientes un guión dramatizando una de sus novelas para la REF Radio, un artículo para el número de mayo de PulpXXI, un cuento corto y encima le venían ahora con eso. Una novela sobre una invasión skrull. ¿Pero que se creían? En fin...

Decidió tomarse un descanso. Fue a la cocina y sacó un botellín de cerveza de la nevera. Al regresar a su habitación miró de nuevo la percha en la que se hallaban el traje y el casco de Prometeo. No hacía ni dos horas que había tenido final su primera aventura con Inazuma y Pendragón. No todo era tan bonito como en los cómics, pero era el camino que había escogido. Sonrió. Superhéroe, más que una vocación, una forma de vida. Pero una forma que no pagaba las facturas ni la hipoteca -¿quién le mandaría comprarse un piso en la Quinta Avenida, a apenas 500 metros de la mansión de los Vengadores?-. Suspiró resignado y se sentó otra vez ante la pantalla del ordenador. Una noche más que no iba a dormir intentado encontrar la manera de que la resurrección de sus personajes no resultase artificial ni forzada.

_Un mes después... _

La granada estalló al contacto con el asfalto. Prometeo despegó rápidamente de espaldas evitando la explosión.

-¡Serás derrotado¡ ¡Hydra no dañara a inocentes si puedo evitarlo¡

-Ríndete, Prometeo, somos más que tu, estas rodeado y a nosotros no nos importa dañar a esta escoria negra para alcanzar nuestro objetivo. El necroplasma te impide usar tus manos, estas indefenso.

-¡¡Jamas¡¡ mientras yo viva habrá esperanza. Además -los ojos del héroe brillaron bajo el casco, arrojando un chorro de pura energía caótica sobre sus rivales, derribándolos-, no necesito las manos para venceros. -Prometeo realizó una serie de pasadas rasantes sin cesar de arrojar energia sobre sus rivales.

-¡Maniobra evasiva¡ ¡Activad teleportador¡ -Con un fogonazo de luz, los PanzerHand desaparecieron, dejando atrás la calle y el centro de acogida a la gente sin hogar que habían atacado y casi destruido. Prometeo alzó el puño a los cielos en un teatral gesto de desafío.

-¡¡Veré destruida vuestra organización¡¡ ¡¡No es una amenaza, es un juramento que os hace Prometeo¡¡ ¡¡Strucker tiene los dias contados¡¡ -Ascendiendo, se dirigió hacia su reunión semanal con sus compañeros de grupo.

_¿Qué buscarían en un barrio marginal? Un ataque así no es propio de Hydra, a menos que deseen algo... o alguien... _


	3. Una Luz al Final del Tunel

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº1: UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL** Portada: _Sentada sobre su moto, con un paisaje marciano de fondo en el cual se ve a los ratones luchando contra los invasores, se ve a MarsW sujetando su casco. Está guiñando un ojo y tiene el brazo libre extendido y con el pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo burlona. _

_A una realidad de distancia... _

Los invasores de Marte eran violentos, eran sucios, eran crueles. Pero también eran confiados, y tras la desaparición de los tres mayores héroes de la resistencia, su puño se relajó, lo cual permitió que sus miembros pudieran realizar ciertas investigaciones.

Fueron pacientes, no les quedaba otro remedio, pero al final lo lograron. El Dispositivo Ubik estaba listo, solo había un pequeño inconveniente... carecían de una fuente de energía para el mismo...

Cuarteles Generales de la Resistencia Marciana Bajo el Monte Olimpo 23:40 hora local

La puerta se abrió con un suspiro neumático, dejando pasar a una ratona marciana de mirada chispeante y sonrisa burlona, con una melena morena -en medio de la cual asomaban dos antenas de puntas redondeadas- que contrastaba con su pelaje de color amarillo. Llevaba dos Colt Phyton al cinto con la naturalidad de quien está acostumbrada a usarlas y caminaba con cautela pero tranquila, serena. Se dirigió al ratón con las ropas rojizas de camuflaje de la guerrilla.

-¿Me llamaba, sargento?

-Ah, MarsW -la invitó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa con un gesto-, sí, quiero encargarte una misión.

Como muy bien sabrás, tras la desaparición de Bujías, Modo y Vincent -MarsW asintió en silecio. Les había conocido personalmente y había compartido con ellos misiones, victorias y fracasos.-, tu eres nuestra mejor agente especial. Bien, hace pocos meses supimos que siguen vivos y se hallan en la Tierra, pero por el momento no pueden volver. Los invasores también tienen planes para los humanos y ellos han decidido frustrarlos.

-¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, sargento?

-Hace solo trece días recibimos un mensaje suyo. No sabemos como se han enterado de nuestra situación, pero mencionaron algo de un ''vortice'' y una ''esfera cuántica'' dañada. El caso es que han descubierto una fuente de energía que convertiría el Dispositivo Ubik en una realidad. -Las antenas de MarsW se pusieron rígidas. Aquel proyecto era la mayor esperanza para el sueño de libertad de Marte.- Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente...

-No me lo diga, esa fuente de energía se halla en poder de los invasores.

-No, de hecho se halla en otro universo. Sí, no pongas esa cara. No han podido averiguar más, pero esta es la situación. -Por pura retórica, el sargento pregunto-: ¿Aceptas la misión, MarsW?

-Me ofende, señor. Si existe una posibilidad de liberar nuestro hogar, eso ni se pregunta.

-Me alegro. Partirás de inmediato a la Tierra, allí se encuentra el dispositivo que te llevará a tu destino. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí. ¿puedo llevar mi moto?

La Tierra Chicago, a las afueras Vincent suspiró y miró a sus compañeros.

-¿A quien enviaran?

-No se -respondió Bujías-. Solo dijeron que se trataba de ''nuestra mejor agente''.

-¿Nuestra? Vaya, una dama ante la que lucir mis encantos. -Modo se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos cuando vio una nube de polvo que se acercaba desde el otro extremo de la carretera y comenzó a reirse-.

-Vinnie, me parece que con esta no tienes posibilidad, jejeje. -En breves instantes el rugido acompañó a la visión de una potente moto roja de combate con lanzadores balísticos y un fusil láser de media potencia. La piloto, que llevaba al cinto dos revólveres de grueso calibre, derrapó al llegar a la altura de los tres ratones y se quitó el casco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola chicos. Cuanto tiempo sin veros. -Los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo, pero había trabajo que hacer. Condujeron a su amiga a la ciudad y al garaje donde vivian, donde presentaron a MarsW a Charlene.

-Me alegra conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti. -Volvió la vista-. Por cierto, bonita moto, aunque no reconozco el modelo.

-Espero que todo bueno. Gracias, la construi yo misma. Quizás cuando vuelva podamos intercambiar trucos de mecánico. -Bujias se acercó a Mars.

-Es la hora. El vórtice está a punto de abrirse. -Señaló una rara máquina con dos grandes electrodos entre los cuales el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse como el agua al que se arroja una piedra. MarsW se echó una mochila a la espalda con su equipo de campaña y subió a su moto. De manos de Bujías recogió una suerte de mando a distancia.- Esto te señalará la situación de la fuente de energía.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-No lo sabemos, no pudimos averiguarlo. La visualización no era muy buena. -Uno por uno los tres amigos se acercaron y se despidieron de ella. Se volvió hacia Charlene.

-Cuidámelos. Aún tenemos que celebrar la fiesta de la victoria. -Se caló el casco, y sin volver la vista atrás, arrancó la moto y desapareció en el interior del vórtice con un fogonazo.

-¿Qué? -Vincent, Bujías y Modo se volvieron sonrojados ante la socarrona mirada de Charlene...

-Hombres...


	4. Soldados de Fortuna

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº 2: SOLDADOS DE FORTUNA** Portada: _En torno a una mesa llena de carpetas, documentos, mapas y alguna que otra arma, se ve a Garra, Sombra Nocturna y Lady Scorpio -lleva el brazo biónico al descubierto y la cola implantada- reunidos. Esta señala dos fotos, una de Cain Marko -sin la armadura del Juggernaut- y otra de la gema carmesí de Cyttorak _

_Madrid, España _

_Algún almacén abandonado _

_Hora y día sin determinar _

Leticia tabaleó sobre la mesa y observó a sus dos empleados: François -o Kiko, como le llamaban ella y Raúl-aguardaba mientras lubricaba sus queridas Berettas. El mejor rastreador que había en todo el planeta, y un tirador de élite gracias a sus hipersentidos. Era el mejor en lo que hacia. Raúl, que no parecía separarse nunca de su mono negro, como si fuera una segunda piel, hacía ejercicios de telequinesis con sus wakizashis, intentando varias técnicas y golpes desarrollados por él mismo. Probablemente el mejor artista marcial de toda la Tierra, por encima incluso de Puño de Hierro. Y misterioso. Si no era mutante ni mago... ¿de donde surgían sus capacidades psiónicas?

Y finalmente ella: mercenaria y ciborg. Flexionó su brazo izquierdo, de acero orgánico y observó su cola removible sobre la mesa. Eran mercenarios, trabajaban para cualquiera que pagara sus tarifas, con un solo límite: nunca perseguir a mutantes inocentes. Era lo menos que debía a la memoria de sus hijos muertos. Pero este trabajo... muy bien pagado, con fama añadida si salía bien. Lo que la preocupaba era otra cosa.

-¡Kiko, Raul¡ Dejad lo que esteis haciendo y venid. -Ambos obedecieron. Kiko terminó de montar las pistolas, comprobó el seguro y se sentó a la mesa. Raúl hizo lo propio tras depositar su espada con un ademán telequinético en la panoplia, a cinco metros-. Antes de aceptar este trabajo, quiero que sepais quien nos contrata. Si lo rechazais, lo haré yo sola.

-¿Ocurre algo? Nunca antes nos habías dado la opción de elegir. Además, si no recuerdo mal, nuestro ''patrón'' se ocultaba y no pudimos averiguar quien era.

-Cierto, Raúl, pero cuando vosotros marchasteis y me quedé discutiendo los detalles del pago, me reveló su identidad.

-Sospecho que no fue un gesto de buena voluntad... -Kiko gruñó por lo bajo-. Recuerdo muy bien el olor de su sorpresa cuando me vio.

-No, fue una amenaza de lo que nos puede pasar si fracasamos o le traicionamos. Era Magneto. -Las palabras cayeron como la bomba sobre Hiroshima en la cabeza de Garra y Sombra Nocturna.-. Quiere que encontremos y robemos la Gema Carmesí de Cyttorak. Al parecer es lo que le da sus poderes al Juggernaut.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -exclamaron los otros dos al unísono. Garra inspiró profundamente-.

-Sí -Leticia les alargó unas abultadas carpetas-. Leedlo detenidamente. -Pasado un rato, Raul levantó los ojos.

-Muy interesante, desde luego. Esta información puede llegar a sernos muy útil cuando nos enfrentemos a la Patrulla-X... si lo hacemos algún día. Pero aún así me preocupa lo que quiera hacer Magneto con la gema...

-A mi también, pero hay una cosa que no ha tenido en cuenta el Señor del Magnetismo...

-¿Cuál?

-Soy una mercenaria, trabajo para quien me paga, pero tengo algo de lo que carecen la práctica totalidad de nuestros compañeros de profesión: Valores y honor. Si hace mal uso de la Gema, yo seré la primera en enfrentarme a él. -Miró fijamente a sus empleados y amigos-. ¿Estáis conmigo?

-La duda ofende, jefa -respondió Kiko-. Me diste una vida y además, ¡que diablos¡ será divertido.

-Eso ni se pregunta -añadió Raúl-. Además, nunca me he enfrentado a un rival a mi altura, y esta es una oportunidad de oro.

-Entonces está decidido -concluyó ella con una sonrisa-. Salimos para USA en tres horas. Empezad a preparar todo, yo iré a Barajas y prepararé el avión. Os esperaré allí.

_Siete horas después _

_Sobrevolando el océano Atlántico _

Leticia suspiró.

-ODIO Barajas. Malditos retrasos...

-Alégrate -replicó socarrón Kiko-. Quizás con esta paga podamos comprar un Quinjet.

-Ojalá. -Desde sus habitaciones en el Palacio Real de Doomstadt, Victor Von Muerte observaba la imagen enviada por el satélite espía. El avión desapareció contra el sol del ocaso, rumbo al oeste.

_Debo hacer mía esa gema, con ella mi supervivencia en este nuevo milenio está asegurada. Combinando sus energías arcanas con la alta tecnología, Muerte reinará supremo sobre todas las cosas y ocupará el lugar que por derecho le corresponde como Soberano del Mundo._


	5. Tres Rostros al Descubierto

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº3: TRES ROSTROS AL DESCUBIERTO** Portada: _Dividida en tres partes, en cada una de ellas se puede ver a los Tres Titanes en su identidad civil abriendo el armario -Inazuma-, la percha -Prometeo- o la cámara -Pendragón- donde guardan sus trajes de superhéroe. _

_Manhattan _

_Torre Knightmare, atico _

_17:55 _

Inazuma y Pendragón observaron a Prometeo aterrizando en la azotea y se dirigieron a saludar a su compañero de equipo.

-Vaya, creía que era yo la que se retrasaba.

-Ya ves. Luego os lo explico, es importante.

-Yo también tengo algo que comentaros. Por cierto, ¿que es esa cosa que tienes en las manos? Es asquerosa. -Inazuma torció el gesto en un rictus de repugnancia.

-Necroplasma. Tiene que ver con lo que me ha retrasado.

-Que casualidad -los dos se volvieron hacia la figura metálica con cabeza draconiana-. Yo tambien tengo algo que deciros, la verdad..

Inazuma alzó las cejas y murmuró algo en castellano -lengua que había aprendido de su madre, una española casada con ciudadano japonés-.

-Algo me dice que vamos a meternos de nuevo en problemas...

Reunidos en torno a la mesa de la sala principal de su base -que ocupaba los cinco últimos pisos de la torre Knightmare-, uno a uno los Tres Titanes fueron planteando los asuntos que creyeron de interés para el resto del grupo.

-Hmmm -Inazuma dio palabras a las sospechas que rondaban la mente del trío-... Esto no es normal, no se trata de una venganza, eso no cuadra con el estilo de Hydra. El que se hayan tropezado con nosotros es casual, al menos en vuestro caso, no en el mio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, Prometeo, que buscan algo, y creo saber que es... pero antes de deciros nada quiero el permiso de cierta persona. -Pendragón exhaló un suspiro claramente perceptible incluso a través de la máscara.

-Lo cual me lleva a lo que quería contaros. Si vamos a ser un supergrupo, debemos confiar los unos en los otros, y eso pasa por saber quienes somos bajo la máscara. Además, si necesitáramos ponernos en contacto urgente eso nos ayudaría. ¿qué decís? -Tras unos breves y tensos segundos de silencio, el asentimiento fue general. La primera en arrancarse el antifaz y contar su historia fue Inazuma.

-... y entonces fue cuando entré en contacto con la Patrulla-X. Os aseguro que la gente está del todo equivocada con ellos. Me ayudaron a controlar mis poderes vampíricos, me dieron equipo, entrenamiento, y me dieron más: su amistad. Si los dejé era porque quería recuperar mi trabajo como dibujante y mi vida, pero se que siempre los tendré allí si los necesito, y ellos me tendrán a mi. Ni tres días después de dejarles os conocí a vosotros... y el resto ya lo sabeis.

-Bueno creo que ahora me toca a mi. -Con un estudiado y lento gesto, Prometeo se despojó del yelmo y lo depositó sobre la mesa-. Me llamo William McCloud...

-Y soy un superhéroe -terció Pendragón. Todos rieron la broma, que acabó por deshacer la tensión del momento-.

-Si, jeje. Mis poderes, bueno, no son producto de mis genes. Me fueron entregados... -su historia resultaba un tanto increíble a ojos de sus compañeros, pero al fin y al cabo sus propias historias también lo eran- ...tonces fue cuando me dirigí al museo de Historia Natural y me tropecé con vosotros dos.

Bueno, Pendragón, sorpréndenos, ¿quién eres en realidad? Espero que tu jefe esté de acuerdo con esto.

-Y tanto que lo está -Pendragón echó hacia atrás la placa facial del yelmo y comenzó a carcajearse cuando vió la expresión de sus compañeros-. ¡JAJAJAJA¡... Lo que daría por tener una cámara a mano. Puede que me reconozcais de la prensa, de la tele... Vereis, todo comenzó hara unos dos años, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea disponer de un guardaespaldas como el de Anthony Stark. Yo mismo diseñé y construí la armadura en secreto, y bueno, si leeis a menudo la prensa ya sabeis como comencé mi carrera de superhéroe. En cuanto a lo que nos juntó, yo me hallaba allí de visita con mi familia, por ser el cumpleaños de Anne, mi hija mayor.

Lo cual me lleva a otra cosa: Le he hablado tanto a mi mujer de mis ''compañeros'' -hizo ademán de entrecomillar la palabra- que quiere conoceros, y la he prometido que esta noche cenariais con nosotros...

-Perdona... Arthur, pero tenemos que averiguar que planea Strucker y detenerle cuanto antes.

-William, déjame decirte una cosa: Se con toda certeza lo que planea Strucker. Podemos esperar aunque sea una noche.

-¿Estas segura Noemí?

-Prefiero Noe, y sí, lo estoy, Ojo de Halcón me debe mucho. No pongáis esa cara, ya os lo dije antes: conozco a los Vengadores y me debían un favor.

-Entonces decidido. En media hora cenamos. Podéis ir a las habitaciones que preparé y cambiaros. A Natalie no la gusta esperar. -Se volvió hacia William-. Y tú ve antes al laboratorio, a ver si te quitas ese necropringue de las manos.


	6. Primera Sangre

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº4: PRIMERA SANGRE** Portada: _En una especie de laboratorio, MarsW y Lady Scorpio luchan cuerpo a cuerpo. En una de sus manos, la mercenaria sujeta la gema de Cyttorak. _

MarsW observó el localizador y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras comprobaba el estado de sus revólveres, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido en aquellos dias mientras viajaba tras la señal. Aquel era un mundo tan parecido al que ella conocía... Sin embargo lo que mas la sorprendió, fue el descubrir - a través de las noticias, sobre todo, que leía por periódicos atrasados que recogía de papeleras y sitios similares-, la increíble proliferación de seres superpoderosos en aquella dimensión. Hacía solo unos días, a la entrada de New York, había hecho una parada para reposar y llenar el depósito de la moto -a escondidas y sin pagar, pues no llevaba dinero encima, y el combustible de reserva se le había agotado hacia dos jornadas- en el parking de un area de descanso. Un niño la había visto cuando se quitaba el casco para respirar un poco de aire fresco y había salido corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Un mutante, un mutante! -Instantes después, ante la manifiesta agresividad de la gente que había salido del bar cercano, reemprendió el viaje. Algo la decía que su apariencia iba a ser más una molestia que otra cosa...

_Y aquí estoy, forastera en tierra extraña, bajo una lluvia torrencial y casi un mes sin comer otra cosa que no sean raciones de campaña. En fin.. según el localizador la fuente de energía se halla en los pisos superiores de se edificio. Veamos, la mochila de vuelo está a plena carga, el disruptor antisensores activado... manos a la obra. _

Silenciosa, la última esperanza de un Marte libre ascendió en la noche de Manhattan ayudada por la fuerza de la antigravedad... Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabia es que alguien se la había adelantado por escasos minutos, y que perseguían el mismo objetivo...

_Minutos antes _

La intensa lluvia azotaba las calles de Manhattan sin piedad. En la azotea del rascacielos tres figuras se agrupaban en torno a una salida de ventilación. Una de ellas -con una bandolera cuajada de cargadores para sus semiautomáticas y cartuchos para la escopeta que llevaba cruzada a la espalda- metía y sacaba nerviosamente de las vainas en sus antebrazos unas garras de amenazador aspecto.

-¿Seguro que el plan funcionará? -Otra de las figuras, con un brazo metálico y una cola de escorpión que surgía de la parte baja de su espalda echó un vistazo a la calle mientras hablaba con su compañero.

-Por supuesto, Garra. Abrimos la rejilla, Sombra Nocturna se descuelga por el conducto, entra en la cámara, y tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie, nos avisa, le seguimos y cogemos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

-Ya está sacada -anunció el tercer miembro del grupo. La rejilla flotó en el aire y se posó en el suelo. El ninja se metió en el tubo, manteniendo comunicación telepática con sus compañeros mientras se deslizaba.

_Ya veo la rejilla de la cámara... Está a oscuras. A ver... ya está. Bien, no detecto energía psiónica residual... Acabo de activar el campo PEM, podéis bajar cuando queráis, usaré mi telequinesis para neutralizar los sensores de presión y movimiento. _

Instantes, después, el trío al completo se hallaba en la cámara.

-Bien hecho Sombra -Lady Scorpio le dio una palmadita en el hombro al ninja.- Y si no me equivoco... -sus ojos destellaron al activarse las córneas artificiales que la permitían ver en otros espectros luminosos-. Según mis termoojos hay un hueco debajo del escritorio. Desde luego.. hay cosas que nunca cambian. -Apartó el mueble, y con la zurda, dio un tirón arrancando la tapa de la caja fuerte.- Ahhhh aquí está. Vamos, marchemos deprisa.

Dejó que sus subordinados fueran los primeros en salir. Pero justo en es instante, por la ventana, descargando sus revólveres, entró MarsW.

-¡NO TAN DEPRISA! ¡ESA GEMA SE VIENE CONMIGO! -Intento aturdirles con una descarga psiónica... que fue rechazada por Raúl.

-No eres la única con poderes mentales, mutante -Otra vez esa palabra... ¿que querría decir? Intentó disparar, pero "algo" desvió el cañón de su arma por lo cual decidió pasar al cuerpo a cuerpo. Sombra Nocturna se complació, hacía tiempo que no peleaba con un rival a su altura. Sus capacidades psiónicas se neutralizaban mutuamente, así pues, dependían unicamente de su habilidad.

-Ahora verás roedora... -Garra sacó sus garras y el adamantium cortó el suelo como si fuera papel. Usando ese punto de apoyo, Sombra Nocturna dio un tirón telequinético, hundiendo el piso bajo MarsW, que brincó hacia atrás, evitando la caída por escasos milímetros.

Lady Scorpio se abalanzó sobre la marciana. A un gesto suyo, Sombra Nocturna y Kiko salieron por la ventana. Debían de desaparecer cuanto antes, la misión se había cumplido y no podían dejar rastro alguno. De repente, sintió un tirón en la pierna. MarsW había enrollado su cola en torno a ella, intentando derribarla, pero el giróscopo de su oído artificial tan solo permitió un pequeño tambaleo. Durante un instante intercambiaron golpes, pero poco a poco, la fuerza de los implantes e fue imponiendo sobre la luchadora marciana, que cansada como estaba apenas podía usar su telepatía para anticiparse a su adversaria.

Durante una fracción de segundo, un lugar recóndito en el núcleo del modificado cerebro de la ciborg parpadeó como si tuviera vida propia para avanzar como un relámpago a través de los canales sinápticos. Se iluminó y estalló en una centella de acero orgánico.

-¡¡¡Arghhhh!!! -La cola golpeó el pecho de la ratona, convulsionando su cuerpo con una descarga bioeléctrica que la dejó indefensa. Con el cuerpo fláccido e inerte como un trapo, contempló como su rival desaparecía por la ventana, trepando por una cuerda.

_Maldición, lo tenía tan cerca, tan cerca... -Entre el aturdimiento, captó rastros psiónicos cercanos-. ¡Magnífico, y ahora se acercan humanos armados! ¿Qué mas me puede pasar?_


	7. Castigados Sin Postre

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**N°5: CASTIGADOS SIN POSTRE** Portada: _En torno a una mesa bien provista se hallan -en sus identidades civiles- los Tres Titanes junto a la mujer y las hijas de Pendragón. Contra la pared, sin embargo, se ve como sus sombras siluetean sus alter ego superheroicos. _

_Torre Knightmare _

_Habitaciones privadas de la familia Knightmare _

_18:40 _

La mujer de Arthur aguardaba en el comedor. Sonrió cuando su marido apareció en el umbral y se dirigió a ella, saludándola con un beso. Era delgada y con cara de niña buena, con una perenne sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Noemi, Will, esta es mi mujercita, Natalie -la atrajo hacia sí por el hombro, estrechándola contra si-. Cariño, estos son mis amigos.

-Encantada. -Estrechó las manos de sus invitados. Cuando William la vió no pudo evitar pensar que la había visto antes, ¿pero donde? Maldita sea, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.- Arthur me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, pero decía que tu eras española, de Europa.

-Mi madre lo es -aclaró Noemí-. Mi padre es japonés. Se conocieron en Tokio, cuando... -Así, se sentaron en torno a la mesa, sin sospechar que al otro lado de la ventana, oculta por un campo de subrepción, un dron espía transmitía esa y otras escenas hasta el laboratorio privado de Victor Von Muerte...

Pronto una cosa quedó clara: Arthur/Pendragón estaba como se suele decir "coladito" -por decir algo que se acerque mínimamente a la verdad- por su mujer y más de una vez sus amigos hubieron de repetirle las cosas para que se enterase.

-¡Art!

-¿Ein? ¿Qué quieres, Will?

-Te he pedido la sal cuatro veces.

-Chico -Noemí se inclinó hacia William-, me preguntó porque teniendo una mujer y una vida así se dedica a lo de los superhéroes.

-¿Vocación? -respondió William recogiendo el salero que le pasaba Natalie ante el manifiesto despiste de su esposo-. Quizás tan solo pretenda proteger a su familia. O quizás busque algo de emoción, vete a saber.

En ese momento, Natalie se volvió hacia Arthur.

-Cariño, ¿quieres ir a buscar a las niñas? Me parece que tienen derecho a conocer a las personas que le han estado robando a su padre estas semanas...

-Por supuesto -Una vez abandonó la habitación, la anfitriona les condujo a un salón, y una vez allí, adoptó una expresión, no grave, si no más bien de sincera curiosidad.

-Vereis, Arthur me ha dicho que trabajais juntos desde... bueno, desde hace casi un mes. Pero no dice más, solo que tratais de hacer el bien... ¿a que se refiere?

-Bueno... Natalie -replicó Noemí-. Si él no te lo ha dicho no creo ser yo la persona más adecuada para hablar.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Sí... y no. Créeme cuando te digo que es algo de lo cual conviene que te enteres por él y no por terceros. Lo siento. -En ese momento, William, que había permanecido en silencio, dejó caer una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Dime... ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Dudo que hayas buscado el quedarte a solas con nosotros solo por conocer a los amigos de tu esposo. No creo equivocarme si pienso que hasta el momento te contaba TODO y desde hace un mes, es decir, cuando nos conoció... hay cosas que se calla. ¿Verdad? Y creo también que vuestras hijas tienen algo que ver.

-¿Eh? -Natalie comenzó a temblar visiblemente nerviosa-, ¿que quieres decir?

-Yo estaba también aquel día en el museo de Historia Natural, cuando fue atacado -William se refería a la lucha contra los Panzerhand, los comandos de élite de Hydra. La causa directa de la formación de los Tres Titanes-. Y recuerdo haberos visto a ti, a Arthur y a tus hijas... y lo que hicieron.

Natalie calló con un silencio que lo decía todo.

-Después de lo de Onslaught... Son solo unas niñas. ¿Tiene que ver con ellas lo que haceis con Arthur?

-Er... sí, podría decirse que si.

-¡Rápido chicos! -Arthur entró en tromba seguido de dos niñas de expresión extrañada. Cuando entraron, William confirmo sus sospechas. Esos ojos, la estructura del cráneo... Poco después de que Pandora le otorgase sus poderes, realizó un viaje a Europa en compañía de Hércules donde vio algo muy parecido a lo que tenía enfrente....-. ¡Tenemos que salir!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya os lo explicaré por el camino. -Visiblemente contrariado, se volvió a su mujer-. Lo siento cariño, es un asunto urgente.

-Arthur Knightmare -le advirtió muy seria-. Más vale que tengas una buena explicación cuando vuelvas. - El aludido respondió con un "cuando vuelva lo sabrás todo". Antes de salir, Noemí se volvió hacia su anfitriona-:

-Tranquila, cuando termine todo esto creo que se donde pueden ayudar a tus hijas...

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, una de las niñas preguntó:

-¿Cuando le dirás a papa lo del abuelo?

-Cuando vuelva, hija, cuando vuelva.


	8. Los Heroes mas Poderosos de la Tierra

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-N°6: LOS HEROES MAS PODEROSOS DE LA TIERRA (LOS TRES TITANES VS. LOS VENGADORES 1 DE 2) **Portada: _A la izquierda los Vengadores: Capitán América, Iron Man, Hércules, la Bruja Escarlata, FireStar y Justicia... A la derecha los Tres Titanes. Ambos grupos están en actitud de atacarse. _

En la noche de Manhattan, tres figuras volaban, ocultas por el campo de subrepción holográfico superdenso de la armadura de Pendragón. Este puso a sus compañeros al corriente. Acababan de asaltar las oficinas de Grial, la agencia de investigación paranormal que creó al poco de conocer a su mujer.

-¿Sabeis lo que se han llevado? Cierta gema roja que uno de los directivos había recibido de un tal Cain Marko... ¿Que tienes que decir a eso, Inazuma?

-Era lo que os iba a contar. Cain ha decidido desprenderse de la gema. Ese directivo era un amigo del Doc Extraño. Marko necesita protección. Hydra busca la gema. -Inazuma les contó lo sucedido esa misma mañana.

-Es curioso... yo me enfrenté a unos Panzerhand de Hydra en las cercanías. Creo que todo encaja.

-Basta de cháchara, llegamos y.. ¡maldición! -Sobre la azotea del edificio había seis figuras sobre las cuales se abalanzaron sin contemplaciones. Ayudados por el campo de subrepción, el elemento sorpresa fue decisivo. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que sus adversarios eran los Vengadores, pero una vez empezada la pelea no podían parar así como así.

Inazuma metabolizó a marchas forzadas la radiactividad de su mochila de fusión , aumentando sus reflejos diez veces y extendiendo sus garras psiónicas al tiempo que cerraba sus puños. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Hércules, que se derrumbó con un grito de dolor.

-Bueno Capitán... -Pendragón desplegó los láseres alojados en sus guanteletes-, siento hacer esto, pero me debo a mi jefe... -los haces de energía impactaron en el escudo del vengador, que trató de razonar con su rival... sin éxito.

-¡Espera! ¡No pretendemos atacar a tu jefe! Deten.. aghhhh!!! -Una nueva descarga golpeó al abanderado, que no pudo cubrirse a tiempo.

La pelea se prolongó quizás demasiado tiempo. Prometeo peleaba con FireStar y Justicia. No era un luchador hábil, pero su "Sentido de la Batalla", le permitía intuir las acciones de sus adversarios y acercarse a su nivel.

-¿Cómo lo hace? -rezongó Justicia-. ¡Parece que tuviera ojos en la espalda!

Los Vengadores poseían experiencia, pero tenían una desventaja: se contenían. Los Tres Titanes no, desplegaban todo su poder y no lo escatimaban. Inazuma, desplegando una malla bioenergética desde la punta de sus dedos, absorvía parte de la energia vital de sus adversarios, entorpeciéndolos y haciendo que sus ataques fallaran.

-¿Os sentís algo fatigados? Dad gracias que no tengo hambre, acabariais en coma, o peor...

En un momento dado, el Capitán América dejó de luchar, intentando mostrar su buena voluntad, pero Pendragón no se inmutó. Desenvainó la espada y tirándose a fondo, golpeó en el hombro de su rival. Fue apenas un roce, pero el adamantium cortó hasta el hueso, y hubiera mutilado el brazo, de no ser por que un semiaturdido Hércules gritó:

-¡¡¡Deteneos!!! ¿Amigo Prometeo, no reconoces a tu camarada y hermano de armas? -Este grito fue suficiente para distraer al aludido, que cayó bajo una descarga de microondas de FireStar. Aprovechando la distracción de su amigo caido, Wanda, la Bruja Escarlata, arrojó un hechizo que paralizó a los otros dos.

-¿Estás bien, Steve?

-Sí, Wanda, solo necesito... -el vengador se desmayó-

-¡¡Steve!!


	9. Conferencia de ¿Paz?

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-N°7: CONFERENCIA DE.. ¿PAZ? (LOS TRES TITANES VS. LOS VENGADORES 2 DE 2)** Portada: _A la izquierda, los Vengadores, a la derecha, los Tres Titanes. Ambos grupos permanecen quietos y serenos. Entre ambos, MarsW con expresión dubitativa y extrañada. En la esquina inferior derecha se lee: "... o a los Vengadores? ¿A quien elegirás, MarsW? Justo arriba se lee "especial 48 páginas". _

_NY, un aeródromo cualquiera _

Lady Scorpio estaba MUY preocupada. La misión había salido a pedir de boca. Incluso aquel inesperado ataque en las oficinas de Grial entraba dentro de los gajes propios de su oficio. Sin embargo, había un imprevisto con el cual no habían contado. Cuando se disponían a regresar a Madrid para efectuar la entrega de la gema, tal y como habían acordado, y mientras preparaban su avión, en la televisión vieron unas imágenes que derrumbaron todo lo hecho hasta el momento...

-Mierda... -musitó-. El noticiario mostraba imágenes del Amo del Magnetismo peleando contra la enésima formación de los Defensores: Thor, el Motorista Fantasma, Hulk y el Doctor Extraño. Magneto cayó derrotado cuando tras una distracción causada por el Hechicero Supremo, el Espíritu de la Venganza logró enfrentarse a él, arrojando un chorro de luz llameante por sus ojos que impactó en los del supervillano, que cayó al suelo sin sentido con un agónico alarido.

-La mirada de penitencia... no esperaba volverla a ver aquí...

-Raul, ¿qué es lo que sabes? -Kiko se quedó mirándolo. Su compañero, él pensaba que debido a algun extraño codigo de honor ninja, apenas hablaba de si mismo, y menos aun de su pasado...

-Lo suficiente como para saber que Magneto estará fuera de combate una buena temporada -señaló a la pantalla, donde se veía como los agentes de Shield se llevaban al caído supervillano. Leticia suspiró y apagó la televisión con desgana.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora tenemos otro problema. ¿Qué hacemos con la gema? Habeis leido el dossier que nos entregó él. Ese objeto -señaló un maletín blindado sobre la mesa en un rincon del hangar donde se hallaban- es demasiado peligroso. Y no podemos devolverlo asi como así...

-Sencillo -respondió Kiko-. Pidamos un rescate a su legítimo dueño. Al menos así sacaremos algún beneficio.

_Mansión de los Vengadores _

_Sala de Reuniones _

_A la mañana siguiente _

El Capitán América gruñó al sentarse a la mesa y notar la tirantez de la piel nueva sobre la herida del hombro. El cicatrizante de efecto ultrarrápido hacia efecto, pero no ahorraba molestias, más bien al contrario. En torno a la mesa estaban sentados todos los miembros de los Vengadores en activo en aquellos momentos: Hércules, FireStar, Justicia, la Bruja Escarlata, Iron Man y él mismo.

-Bien, he de comunicaros una cosa. -Tras la pelea, los Tres Titanes se habían visto llevados a la mansión. Nada más llegar, fueron confinados de forma preventiva en el laboratorio. Mientras les eran realizadas unas pruebas a ellos y a la humanoide hallada en las oficinas de Grial, Steve, tras discutir y dejar que le curasen la herida causada por Pendragón, se había puesto a investigar sobre aquel grupo en la amplísima base de datos de los Vengadores-. Acabo de descubrir las identidades de tres de nuestros invitados y he actualizado con ellas la base de datos.

He de reconocer que las pruebas que les hemos hecho no detectan mutación alguna en Pendragón, ni Prometeo. La que me preocupa es esa tal Inazuma.

-La recuerdo -terció Wanda-. Fue la que esta mañana trajo a Cain Marko junto con Ojo de Halcón.

-Su mutación la hace muy peligrosa, ya notasteis sus efectos. Y otra cosa que me preocupa: en la humanoide que encontramos en las oficinas de Grial tampoco he detectado rastros de mutación alguna.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Quiere decir, Justicia, que no es humana. -Firestar alzó la mano al tiempo que escuchaba a Justicia decir "increíble, esto es increíble, por fin!"-. Sí, ¿Firestar?

-¿Podría ser un caballero de Wundagore?

-No, las pruebas habrían detectado la manipulación genética.

-¿Entonces? -Hércules, en uno de sus escasos raptos de educación, levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra-.

-Capitán, yo respondo por Prometeo, ya os he dicho antes que le conozco. Y estoy dispuesto a responder por sus compañeros tambien. El Elegido de Pandora no se uniría a nadie que no fuera un héroe como él.

-¿No encuentras a Hercules un poco cambiado? -Iron Man se inclinó hacia Wanda para responder.

-Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de haber recuperado el favor de su padre. Según me dijo "un mortal" intercedió por él. Quizás sea ese Prometeo.

-Bueno, entonces si nadie tiene nada más que decir, creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellos. Jarvis, ¿puedes hacerles subir, por favor?

El mayordomo de los Vengadores se disponía a abrir la gran puerta doble de la habitación cuando sus hojas se movieron desde el pasillo, dejando paso a los Tres Titanes y una extrañada MarsW. Los Heroes Más Poderosos de la Tierra se levantaron alarmados. Inazuma alzó una chisporroteante mano.

-Os daré un consejo: La próxima vez no useis como medio de contención una barrera bioenergética para retener a alguien que se alimenta de energía pura..

Jarvis, haciendo gala de su flema británica, se dirigió a la mutante.

-Miss Inazuma, me complace comunicarle a usted y sus acompañantes que me disponía a acompañarles hasta esta misma estancia. Y ahora si me disculpan, he de preparar la comida.

Instantes después, todos escuchaban las explicaciones de MarsW sobre su origen y las razones de su estancia en aquella dimensión.

-...y eso es todo. Mi gente necesita la gema para poner marcha el Ubik, es nuestra mayor esperanza de liberar Marte de la ocupación plutarkiana. Por lo que he visto en mi estancia aquí vosotros sois los guardianes de este planeta. ¿Me ayudareis?

El Capitán América se dispuso a responder, pero justo en ese instante fue interrumpido por Pendragón.

-Yo tambien tengo algo que decir. La gema se confió a mi jefe, y no creo que consienta la más mínima interferencia en sus asuntos. Esto es más grande de lo que imaginais. Hydra anda detrás de la gema.

-¿QUÉ?

-Así es, Iron Man. Lleva ya un tiempo, desde que Marko decidió separarse de la Gema.

-¿Separarse? -En ese momento intervino Inazuma con gesto grave.

-Así es. Acudió a mi, aun no se por que. Todo lo que puedo decir es que el Doctor Extraño habló con él.

-Asi que los hombres de Hydra están implicados... Creo que Furia debe saber esto cuanto antes.

Prometeo se levantó de repente, con los ojos echando chispas (literalmente) a través de la placa visora que cerraba su casco.

-¡Strucker es nuestro, Abanderado! ¡Si tu antecesor (1) hubiera hecho su trabajo, esto no sería necesario! ¡Puede que seas un Avatar(2) sin saberlo, pero en este asunto los Vengadores no teneis nada que hacer!

-Prometeo, por favor, cálmate. Perdonadle, pero existe algo... personal entre Strucker y él·(3). -Nadie se fijó, pero en ese instante Justicia dijo "es él" y se levantó.

-Perdonad, creo que si hablo con él un momento a solas puedo arreglarlo.

-Vance -susurró Firestar-. No hagas una tontería, por favor.

-Tranquila, cariño. Capitán, con tu permiso...

-Por supuesto Justicia. Prometeo, ¿te molestaría acompañarle? -El héroe se volvió hacia sus compañeros, que asintieron en silencio. MarsW bufó.

-Todo está muy bien, pero por favor ¿me ayudareis a recuperar esa gema?

-Esa gema es demasiado peligrosa. No se puede manipular así como así..

-¡Esa gema es la esperanza de libertad de mi gente! -Iron Man alzó la mano.

-¿Y no podeis usar otra fuente de energía para ese dispositivo?

-NO. No he abandonado mi mundo y viajado a un universo de distancia para volver con las manos vacias. Creo que no lo entendeis. Tú, eres el lider de este grupo, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió el Capitán América-.

-Bien, quedate quieto. Te voy amostrar a que se enfrenta mi gente. Tal vez entonces lo entiendas. -Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a Steve e inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar la suya con las antenas, que comenzaron a chisporrotear.

A esto se le llama volcado de memoria. En apenas unos segundos, la información es transferida de un cerebro a otro almacenada como si siempre hubiera formado parte de él. Steve vió entonces imágenes de un Marte oprimido y explotado hasta la esterilización por sus invasores. Vio la lucha de sus gentes, sus esperanzas y sus miedos y aquello por lo que luchaban.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque necesitamos esa gema?

-Si, pero... -Un gesto de profundo pesar se dibujó en el rostro del vengador-. Lo siento, la gema sigue siendo demasiado peligrosa para usarla en algo así. No...

-¡Estas condenado a mi gente! -¿Me ayudareis vosotros? Por lo que deduzco ya os habeis enfrentado antes a los que pretenden lo que yo busco.

-Puedes contar con la ayuda de los Tres Titanes -respondió Pendragón-. Prometeo, ¿me recibes? Nos vamos. ¿QUÉ? De acuerdo, pero date prisa, por favor.

-Wanda lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Siento que haya ocurrido esto, espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad.

-Noe, tranquila, yo tambien lo lamento. Por cierto, ¿recibiste mi paquete?

-Sí, perdona que no te respondiera, pero en aquel momento estaba en una misión(4) con la Patrulla. Por cierto, Hank os manda recuerdos.

En el hall de la mansión...

-Perdone, ¿me puede decir donde está mi moto?

-Ah, hola Miss MarsW. Su vehículo está en el parking de invitados, me he tomado la libertad de llenar el depósito y limpiarlo

-Vaya... gracias.

-.¿Algún problema? La noto... abatida.

-Sí. Sus..

-Por favor, usted puede tutearme. Llámeme Jarvis.

- Gracias. Como te decía, Jarvis, vengo de..

En la habitación de Firestar y Justicia...

La idea de Vance para calmar al irascible Prometeo dio resultado. Vance resultó ser "el mayor fan" de William. En su habitación tenia todas sus obras, muchas autografiadas. Y tambien tenía dos o tres rarezas que dejaron con la boca abierta al escritor.

-Buffff... el número 5 de La Taberna. Cuanto tiempo hace ya... Aun no era un "profesional". Dime Vance, ¿cómo has descubierto mi identidad?

-Bueno... El gesto al levantarte, la voz... Y que hablas como tus personajes.

-JAJAJAJAJA!!! Quien me lo iba a decir... Oye... ya que me has descubierto, supongo que guardarás el secreto, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, aunque si alguna vez los Vengadores necesitan ponerse en contacto contigo o alguno de tus compañeros...

-Dejemos eso por el momento. ¿Te gustaría una foto conmigo? -Ni diez segundos después, una cámara apareció en las manos del vengador. William se despojó del casco y lo sujetó bajo el brazo.

-Di "patata".

¡¡¡CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG!!!

Todos acudieron a la sala de reuniones.

-Gente, tenemos un problema. El Judas Memorial está siendo atacado, y... Jarvis tendió una nota al Capitán America.- vaya... Titanes, esto es import...

Los 3 Titanes y MarsW habian desaparecido

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lee tu misma Angélica. A ese tal Pendragón no le va a gustar esto.

Los tres individuos que atacaron las oficinas de Grial han sido vistos en el interior de la torre Knightmare. Según el portero, buscaban a la familia de Arthur Knightmare.

Próximo número: Blitzkrieg!

**NOTAS: **

1-Prometeo (al igual que la mayoria de la gente), desconoce la biografia de Steve Rogers y cree que el Capitán América actual es otro hombre y no el mismo que actuó en la 2ª Guerra Mundial.

2-Aquí Prometeo se ha ido de la lengua y ha desvelado lo que descubrió en la limited Avatar. Para quien no la haya leído baste decir que Steve Rogers es el Avatar de la Libertad.

3-Strucker asesinó al abuelo de Prometeo, miembro de los Comandos Aulladores de Nick Furia, como se vio en Avatar.

4-Inazuma ha sido miembro de la Patrulla-X, como ya se vió en el número 1 de esta colección.


	10. ¡¡¡BLITZKRIEG!

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº 8: ¡¡¡BLITZKRIEG!!!**  
_Portada: Pendragón y su mujer permanecen abrazados. El lleva puesta la armadura, con la máscara levantada. Ambos lloran desconsolados. De fondo, el rostro del Dr. Muerte semitransparente, como un espectro, ocupa la portada._  
  
_Portada alternativa: Blitzkrieg, armado hasta los dientes, de cara a los héroes (acompañados de MarsW), sobre un monton de ruinas. Se puede ver un letrero que dice "Hospital"_  
  
_Contraportada: Anuncio de la serie regular "Ultrón Omega". Ultrón sostiene una placa como si le estuvieran sacando las fotos de la ficha policial. En la parte baja del anuncio pone: Serie regular-Mensual-24 paginas-._  
  
Era un dia como cualquier otro en el Judas Memorial. Lo era. Ahora el edificio permanecía rodeado por decenas de coches de policía y blindados de los SWAT, dos de los cuales habian estallado bajo los disparos de los Panzerhand que habían tomado el edificio, proporcionando una inesperada barricada a los policias, pero dejándolos casi sin efectivos especiales.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! -El capitán Clint Bluemax se volvió hacia el sargento Carson, su ayudante personal.- ¿No hay nadie disponible?  
  
_En el interior..._  
  
La policia creia que habia más comandos de élite de Hydra en el interior del edificio, pero se equivocaban. Solo había un hombre. Un hombre que en esos momentos apuntaba con un lanzagranadas a una temblorosa jefa de enfermeras en la sala de Urgencias.  
  
-Responde a mi pregunta o en lugar de una bala en tus rodillas tendrás una entre tus cejas, mujer. ¿Dónde-está-Cain-Marko?  
  
-N-n-no lo se. Por favor, no me maté, tengo tres hijos...  
  
_Frente al hospital..._  
  
-Quizás nosotros podamos ayudar. -El capitán se volvió. Frente a él se hallaban los Tres Titanes, acompañados de MarsW. Pendragón adoptó un tono de voz serio-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-¿Quiénes sois? -Inazuma, que habia desplegado sus alas electromagnéticas se mostró irritada.  
  
-¿Quiere nuestra ayuda o interrogarnos?  
  
-Está bien. Todo lo que sabemos es que esos individuos cercaron en un momento el hospital. No han realizado petición alguna y no sabemos lo que quieren. ¡EH! ¿Dónde creeis que vais?  
  
-A salvar vidas, capitán -respondió Pendragón-.  
  
-Tus armas no valdrán de nada contra los Panzerhand. -MarsW desenfundó sus dos pesados revólveres.  
  
-Esa armadura no les cubre por completo, ¿verdad? -Quitó el seguro a sus armas y...  
  
-Vaya, ¿otra vez tu? ¿es que no has tenido bastante? -Frente a ellos se hallaba un grupo dirigido por el Agente 7.- Titanes... ¡atacad! -Pendragón prescindió de la espada y decidió usar los láseres de muñeca-. ¡Avanzad hacia el interior, tenemos que averiguar que es lo que quieren!  
  
Prometeo se lanzó en vuelo rasante hacia un grupo que cerraba la entrada principal, esquivando sus disparos. En el último momento, ascendió y lanzó una descarga de energía caótica desde la punta de los dedos, derribando a todos.  
  
Inazuma desplegó las electroalas y creó una "Segadora Psiónica", haciendo que sus habituales garras crecieran hasta alcanzar varios metros de longitud, lanzándose en picado contra un grupo de Panzehand que descargaban sus rifles de plasma contra los policias.  
  
-Mejor dejenos esto a nosotros, detective.  
  
-Creo que voy a llamar a los Vengadores...  
  
-Los Vengadores nos han enviado aquí. Y ahora si no le importa...  
  
MarsW no se lo pensó dos veces. Alzó los revólveres, y...  
  
-No seas necia, genebasura, echa las armas al suelo y tendrás una muerte rápida. -Ante la incrédula mirada de sus adversarios, disparó, acertando de lleno en el interior del anima de uno de sus rifles de plasma.  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
El impacto hizo que el arma explotara, tumbando a los que se hallaban a su alrededor.  
  
-Así no se habla a una dama, imbéciles.  
  
Bliztkrieg por fin sabía en que habitación se hallaba aquel que habian venido a buscar. Ya se disponía a entrar en la UVI, cuando escuchó el inconfundible ruido de una pelea.. y explosiones. A través de la puerta de entrada de la sección de urgencias veia a sus hombres luchar y ser derrotados por uno de esos grupos que se dedicaban a proteger a los animales que se atrevían a considerarse a si mismos humanos e iguales a sus superiores.  
  
-¡MarsW! ¡Cuidado! -La marciana apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse al suelo y rodar esquivando una ráfaga que barrió el lugar donde se hallaba segundos antes. Inazuma se lanzó en picado y la recogió, alejándola de la zona de peligro.  
  
-Gracias, compañera.  
  
Los héroes se reagruparon frente a Blitzkrieg, que movia los labios, aunque no se escuchaba lo que decia.  
  
Filtros de ruido activados  
  
Aumentando ganancia de micrófono parabólico  
  
-Está usando un transmisor subvocal. -El líder de los Tres Titanes extendió el brazo-. Alto, Prometeo, tengo tantas ganas como tú de patearle el culo, pero quiero saber que dice.  
  
-¿Y quedarnos quietos mientras vidas inocentes corren peligro?  
  
-Inazuma, adivina a donde han traido los Vengadores a Marko. Está en la UVI, y ese Imbécil de ahí quiere llevárselo.  
  
La mutante no respondió. "Cain confiaba en mi. Aun no se por que habló conmigo y no con su hermano, pero no dejaré que le pase nada"  
  
-Apartaos. Alejad a todos, y avisad alos equipos de rescate, a los 4F, a la Patrulla X, a quien sea.  
  
-Inazuma, ¿que vas a hacer? -Los ojos de la heroína cambiaron de color, del escarlata al púrpura, al azul, hasta convertirse en dos pozos absolutamente negros.  
  
-Prometeo, ¿recuerdas como terminó nuestra primera pelea contra Hydra?  
  
-¡Mierda! -Prometeo alzó el vuelo-. ¡Rapido, ¡Evacuen la zona, DE INMEDIATO!  
  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡Eso es, huid, gusanos! -Bliztkrieg alzó el lanzagranadas, apuntó, y...  
  
BANG  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
El tambor le estalló en la cara, echándole al suelo. Pendragón bajo el brazo y retrajó el laser dentro de la muñeca.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos allá. Prometeo, ocúpate de los Panzerhand. MarsW, ayuda a evacuar la zona. Yo ayudaré a Inazuma.  
  
Titanes, ¡atacad!  
  
Y se desató un pandemonium.  
  
_Minutos después..._  
  
Los Vengadores descendieron del Quinjet con cara de asombro y circunstancias. Frente al hospital habia un inmenso cráter del que en aquellos momentos salía Inazuma seguida de sus compañeros de equipo. Nada más ver a los recién llegados, el enfado pudo con ella y se encaró con Steve Rogers.  
  
-¿Tanto os costaba mantenerlo en la Mansión? ¿Tanto? ¡¡Ahora es inofensivo!! Pero claro, como es un supervillano eso puede afectar a vuestra imagen de niños buenos.Quiere reformarse de verdad, podríais haber mostrado un poco de confianza.  
  
-Fue él el que no quiso quedarse. Perdona, pero traemos un aviso para Pendragón.  
  
-¿Qué quereis?  
  
-La Toore Knightmare ha sido atacada por los mismos individuos que asaltaron las oficinas de GRIAL. No localizamos a tu jefe, y su esposa nos pidió que habláramos contigo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Las hijas de Mr. Knigtm...  
  
-Basta. -A pesar del modulador de voz, Pendragón se mostraba calmado. Demasiado calmado-. Podeis venir si quereis, pero no interfiráis. Y no es una petición.  
  
Todos los presentes subieron al Quinjet. Cuando aterrizaron frente al rascacielos, una llorosa y nerviosa Natalie Knightmare se dirigió al que él creia el guardaespaldas de su esposo.  
  
-Las niñas, se... se las han llevado.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡COMO LAS HAYAN HECHO ALGO JURO QUE LO PAGARAN CON LA VIDA!!!  
  
-Pendragón, te lo tomas como algo personal -El Capitán América le puso la mano en el hombro-. Sería mejor que avisáramos a Mr. Knightmare.  
  
El acorazado héroe comenzó a reirse con carcajadas secas y amargas, las de aquel que ve algo evidente mientras que los demás no se dan cuenta de ello. Se volvió, gritando al tiempo que se levantaba la placa facial del yelmo.  
  
-¡Imbécil! YO soy Arthur Knightmare!  
  
_Próximo número: Los Mercenarios, Victor Von Muerte, Los Tres Titanes y un secreto desvelado!!_


	11. La Ira del Dragón

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-Nº 9: LA IRA DEL DRAGON**  
_Portada: Los mercenarios ven asombrados como nuestros héroes atraviesan la pared de su refugio. Liderando el grupo, Pendragón ruge: ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS HIJAS???!!!_  
  
_Especial 48 paginas__  
_  
**Castillo Muerte, Latveria****  
**  
Victor Von Muerte permanecía sentado frente a la pantalla que le ponía en contacto con los mercenarios que habia estado espiando desde que iniciara su búsqueda de la gema. En aquellos momentos observaba satisfecho la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Lady Scorpio. Informarse acerca de su pasado resultó ser una vez más, beneficioso para sus planes. La información era poder. Y él tenia mucho poder.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecha?  
  
-Yo... esto es increíble. No... no se que decir.  
  
-Limítese a confirmar su llegada a mi residencia en el plazo más breve posible. Le aseguro que su reencuentro será inmediato.  
  
-¿Están allí con usted?  
  
-Llevan varios meses conmigo, y le aseguro que estan en perfecto estado de salud.  
  
-Salimos ahora mism...  
  
¡¡¡BOUMMM!!!  
  
La pantalla se oscureció con el polvo producto de una explosión.

**Torre Knightmare****  
  
****Sala de Juntas**  
  
Unas horas antes  
(Doble Spash-page)  
Los Tres Titanes presidían la mesa: Pendragón en la cabecera, y tras él Prometeo e Inazuma. Natalie, esposa de Pendr... esto, Arthur estaba sentada a su derecha y MarsW a su izquierda. Los Vengadores se habían distribuido a lo largo de los asientos de la mesa. Tras una discusión inicial, se habían puesto de acuerdo en revelar sus identidades (las no conocidas. De Wanda se sabia que era hija de Magneto, aunque tampoco era del dominio público).  
  
Prometeo se habia opuesto en un inicio, asi como Iron Man, pero al final les convenció (a regañadientes, eso si) la idea de que era la única manera de limar asperezas y ganar confianza. En honor a la verdad hay que decir que cuando los Tres Titanes vieron el rostro bajo la armadura del vengador dorado se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a carcajearse, lo cual hizo caldear un poco el ambiente.  
  
-Ante todo -Pendragón se volvió hacia su mujer- quisiera pedirte perdón por habértelo ocultado, pero no quería poner en peligro a Sioned y Annest.  
  
Iron Man levantó la mano con gesto de fastidio:  
  
-¿Podemos ir al grano?  
  
-Ahora mismo.-respondio Natalie- Vereis, nuestras hijas son... especiales. No, no son mutantes -dijo interrumpiendo el gesto de la Bruja Escarlata-, aunque he dejado que todos lo crean así. -Sin que nadie se percatara, Hercules y Prometeo cruzaron una mirada y asintieron- Son... mestizas.  
  
Solo son medio humanas. Su abuelo materno, mi padre, es Oberon, el Rey de Arcadia.  
  
-Entonces...  
  
-Yo no soy humana Arthur. Soy lo que llamariais un hada. Naci en Arcadia y tengo 700 años según vuestro cómputo. ¿Arthur? ¡¡Arthur!! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
MarsW se adelanto e inclinó sus antenas sobre él.  
  
-Es el shock. Y no me extraña, la verdad. En menos de 5 minutos ha revelado su identidad, se entera de que su mujer no es humana, que esta emparentado con la realeza y de que sus hijas son princesas de sangre feérica.  
  
Puedo inducirle un estado de calma. ¿Tengo tu permiso?  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-Bien... -En breves segundos, la reunión continuó.  
  
-Ante todo me gustaria dejar una cosa clara, Vengadores: El secuestro de mis hijas es cosa mía y no toleraré ninguna interferencia, de ningun tipo.  
  
-Una petición razonable -asintió el Capitán América-. Tras lo que nos habeis dicho creo que lo mejor será que nosotros nos encarguemos de seguir la pista a los hombres de Hydra.  
  
-Tened cuidado -advirtió Inazuma-. Los Panzerhand son peligrosos. Uno solo de ellos posee potencia de fuego suficiente para 20 hombres.  
  
-Una pregunta.  
  
-¿Si, Justicia?  
  
-¿Qué se hará con la Gema?  
  
-Creo que lo más justo es dejar que Cain decida. Ha mostrado un sincero deseo de cambiar de vida. Se que la idea no os gusta, pero se merece un voto de confianza, y por mi parte, lo tiene.  
  
-Si eso es todo... Creo que podemos ponernos manos a la obra. MarsW, ¿Te quedas con nosotros o vas con ellos?  
  
-Creo que me quedaré si no os importa.  
  
-Magnífico. Al trabajo pues. Por cierto, Iron M... esto, Stark, he de confesar que antes de verte la cara iba a proponerte un cambio de trabajo. Pero ahora, me temo que tratare de mantener buenas relaciones con tus empresas, sospecho que una OPA hostil de tu parte lo sería de verdad.  
  
-¡Jajajaja! Nos veremos en Wall Street, Pendragón.  
  
Minutos después, nuestros héroes se hallban en las habitaciones privadas de las hijas de Arthur.  
  
-Will...  
  
-Cuando estamos de trabajo soy Prometeo.  
  
-Prometeo, me he fijado que Hércules y tú pareciais saber algo sobre mis suegros.  
  
-Así es. De hecho, tuve el honor de luchar junto a la Guardia Real de Arcadia y Hércules al poco de convertirme en un Avatar. Fue en Europa. También era un caso relacionado con mestizos.  
  
-¿Pero quien querria secuestrar a tus hijas?  
  
-No tiene por que estar relacionado con su sangre feérica. Podria ser un secuestro "normal".  
  
-No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Primero roban la Gema de Cyttorak, y luego secuestran a mis hijas las mismas personas. Natalie, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?  
  
-¿Y porque me ocultaste tú que eras el lider de los Tres Titanes? -le reprochó.  
  
-¡Fue para protegeros a ti y a las niñas! -Suspiró profundamente-. Mira. No quiero discutir, pero creo que es mejor que lo digas ahora. Quizás tenga algo que ver con el secuestro, o quizás no. Pero tengo que saberlo.  
  
-Porque era la condición que se puso para poder casarme contigo, por eso. A lo largo de la historia, tu raza siempre ha intentado aprovecharse de los poderes de mi gente, o los ha perseguido y exterminado como a animales. El mismo año que yo nací a mi tío le quemaron vivo. Las hadas desconfiamos mucho de los humanos y ocultamos nuestra naturaleza a menos que no nos quede otro remedio.  
  
Inazuma torció el gesto. Todo eso que dice es demasiado familia para mi.  
  
Pendragón suspiró profundamente.  
  
-Los dos hemos cometido errores, pero creo que este no es momento ni lugar para discutirlo. Solo quiero una cosa: Conocer a mis suegros.  
  
-Lo harás antes de lo que crees, Arthur.  
  
-¿Uh? Natalie... ¿qué estás tramando?  
  
-Oh.. nada, nada -sonrió maliciosamente-. Creo que será mejor que os deje esto a vosotros. Yo puedfo ser más util en otro sitio.  
  
-Natalie...  
  
-Tranquilo cariño, enseguida lo sabrás.  
  
Una vez hubo dejado la habitación, nuestros héroes inspeccionaron las habitaciones de las niñas. La violencia habia sido mínima, y salvo por la ventana rota, no se echaba nada en falta.  
  
-Detecto un rastro de energia en dirección al Hudson. -Inazuma retrajó el tentáculo de plasma, asomando tan solo el extremo de su espalda.  
  
**Un almacen a orillas del Hudson****  
****Minutos después**  
  
-Salimos ahora mism...  
  
¡¡¡BOUMMM!!!  
  
De entre la nube de polvo salieron los 3 Titanes acompañados de su roedora acompañante.  
  
-¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS HIJAS?!!!  
  
-Pendragón, espera. ¡No te precipites! -Inazuma intentó sujetarle, sin éxito, no habia metabolizado energia suficiente. Esta distracción fue todo lo que necesitaron Kiko y Sombra para escapar. El primero salió destrozando el muro de ladrillo con sus garras de adamantium sin mirar atrás. El ninja usó sus poderes telequinéticos para rebotar en las paredes y salir disparado a través del techo. Si algo habían aprendido en su trabajo es que hay veces que una retirada a tiempo puede ser sumamente beneficiosa.  
  
-¿Dónde-están-mis-hijas? -silabeó iracundo el acorazado héroe- Por toda respuesta, Lady Scorpio escupió en la placa facial del yelmo.- Prometeo, Inazuma, inspeccionad el lugar, yo me ocupo de que esta escoria no se fugue.  
  
-¡Por las barbas de Zeus! P-Pendragón, será mejor que vengas aquí, mira con quien estaban hablando...  
  
-¡Doctor Muerte!  
  
-Asi me llaman. Ahora... creo que ambos tenemos algo que el otro desea... 


	12. El Corazon del Escorpión

_Onslaught supuso un cambio de era. Muchos dieron su vida en defensa de los débiles e inocentes. Pero su legado no murió y nuevos héroes acudieron a ocupar su lugar. Tres héroes, campeones entre campeones, unidos por un enemigo común, se erigieron en los nuevos paladines de la humanidad. Stan Lee presenta... _

**LOS TRES TITANES**

**-N° 10: EL CORAZON DEL ESCORPION**  
_Portada: Ante dos lápidas, (en las que figuran los nombres de Miguel y Laura), Lady Scorpio deposita un ramo de flores con lágrimas en los ojos. Sobre las tumbas se puede ver una imagen fantasmal de ella sin traje ni implantes, jugando con dos gemelos (niño y niña) pequeños en un parque. En la parte inferior se lee: El pasado de Lady Scorpio... revelado!!_  
  
**Torre Knightmare****  
****Base de los Tres Titanes****  
****Unas horas después****  
**  
Pendragón e Inazuma se volvieron hacia su compañero:  
  
-Entonces hecho -sentenció el tecnificado-. Tu te quedarás aquí vigilándola mientras nosotros tres vamos a por ellos. MarsW se apresuró a añadir:  
  
-Recordad lo que me habeis prometido: la Gema será mía en cuanto rescatemos a tus hijas, la libertad de Marte depende de ello.  
  
-No lo he olvidado -respondió con voz gélida el multimillonario superhéroe-. Pero recuerda: la seguridad de mis hijas está por encima de todo lo demás.  
  
-Haya paz, chicos, haya paz -terció Noemí-. Sigue sin gustarme que dejemos a Will solo, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que vengan a rescatarla?.  
  
-Ya -respondió Prometeo-, ¿y que pasa con el plazo que nos ha dado Muerte? No, hay que salir a su encuentro. Venga, marchaos ya, el tiempo no espera.  
  
-Nos vemos, y cuidate. Recuerda lo que hemos visto en sus archivos. Esa mujer no es solo una mercenaria entrenada para matar, es una madre desesperada. -Prometeo despidió a sus compañeros, que se marcharon volando en el quinjet recién adquirido por Arthur. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al panel de seguridad: el monitor mostraba a una Lady Scorpio abatida, con la bandeja de comida sin tocar, tumbada en la cama de la celda de contención. Se sentó y abrió una nueva ventana en el monitor. Aprovecharía la espera para dar los últimos retoques al artículo que tenía pendiente.  
  
_Jameson se debe de pensar que soy una máquina. ¿Quién me mandaria formar un contrato en exclusiva con ese quejica?_  
  
Era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de matar el tiempo...  
  
En el interior de la celda, Lady Scorpio no estaba abatida, si no paralizada por el asombro. Sus hijos... ¡Vivos! Después de todos estos años llorando sus supuestas muertes a manos de la Comisión Omega, le habían devuelto la esperanza. Y si quería rescatarlos debía estar en plena posesión de sus facultades tanto físicas como mentales. Se sentó sobre el colchón y atrajo hacia si la bandeja. Mientras comía, recordó. Recordó una época en la que ella aún era la joven esposa de un hombre cuyo nombre no quería recordar...  
  
**Barcelona, España****  
****Hace seis años**  
  
La enfermera puso a los gemelos en los brazos de su madre, y lloró de alegría. Había sido un embarazo difícil. Desde el accidente de tráfico en que perdiera a su anterior hijo (el trauma la provocó un aborto natural), cabia la posibilidad de que hubiera quedado impedida para dar a luz hijos sanos y normales. Pero no. Eran un niño y una niña preciosos.  
  
Su marido entró en la habitación y la sorprendió con sus retoños en los brazos. Llevaba puesto aún el uniforme de servicio (era Teniente de aviación de la OTAN). Ventajas de su amistad con los jefes. Tras "discutirlo" -es decir, ella decidió y él asintió-, escogió para ellos los nombres de Miguel y Laura. Y ahí comenzó el fin de su felicidad, como se suele decir. Los dos primeros años fueron maravillosos: Su trabajo en la radio la dejaba tiempo para atender a sus hijos, la carrera militar de su marido iba viento en popa, pero sin que ella lo supiera, la sombra del átomo se cernía sobre sus hijos y su vida como una sentencia inapelable.  
  
Mutantes. Algo en el ADN de sus hijos los convertía en lo que algunos llamaban "el próximo paso de la evolución humana". Las circunstancia concretas por el momento no importan: baste decir que Laura tenía una extraña habilidad para averiguar el estado de ánimo de la gente y también para cambiarlo. Era una empata, capaz de detectar y provocar emociones en las mentes ajenas Miguel, en cambio, podía alterar su estado físico a voluntad ene sólido, líquido o gaseoso.  
  
Lo descubrió un día que Miguel quiso enseñarle a su madre lo que había aprendido a hacer. Entonces Laura, viendo el miedo en su cara, la calmó empleando su poder. Y ahí empezó su calvario. Mutantes. En Europa no eran raros, incluso tenían sus propios superhéroes, como el grupo conocido como Armaggedon (afincado en Madrid), el Tetrarca, la Rosa de los Vientos o el Campeador (que se autoproclamaba la reencarnación de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid histórico). Incluso tenían un grupo que actuaba a las órdenes del gobierno español, los Campeones.  
  
Se lo dijo a su marido.. y ahí empezó de verdad la pesadilla. Ella no sabía que para pagar deudas de juego había desfalcado dinero de la base de Rota. Y las autoridades de la UEO ya sabian lo de sus hijos. Los mutantes tenían una importancia clave en el ejército europeo, y todos sus miembros eran examinados, incluyendo a sus hijos, y puestos bajo la tutela de la Comision Omega, el órgano encargado de los asuntos metahumanos.  
  
Así pues, su esposo vendió a sus hijos a cambio de evitar la cárcel, y a ella la hicieron creer que habían muerto. Leticia acabó degollando a su marido y juró que hasta el día de su muerte se enfrentaría a la Comisión Omega. Con el dinero acumulado por su esposo (y que ella robó, ante las narices de las autoridades militares europeas) se pagó el más duro y mejor entrenamiento que pudo hallar: la escuela del mismísimo Supervisor. También alteró su cuerpo, plagándolo de implantes de ultima generación que multiplicaban por diez su fuerza, percepción y reflejos. Consiguió células de Coloso, miembro de la Patrulla-X en su primera misión, la destrucción de unos laboratorios de la naciente corporación Alchemax, y sustituyó su brazo izquierdo por uno de acero orgánico clonado con esas células.  
  
-A ti te amamantaron con leche de escorpión... -la comentó un compañero suyo al ver su comportamiento en combate-. Espero no tenerte nunca como enemiga. -Eso la dio una idea: si como escorpión la trataban, escorpión sería. Empleando células de su brazo izquierdo, se hizo fabricar una cola de escorpión capaz de lanzar descargas bioeléctricas e inocular veneno.  
  
Habia nacido Lady Scorpio.  
  
Meses después, conoció a Raul en una misión tipo "Buscar y Destruir". Ambos habían sido contratados y engañados por el mismo patrón (Gaydon Creed, dirigente del partido "Los Amigos de la Humanidad") para matarse entre sí y así escoger al mejor preparado para acabar con la vida de varios mutantes (algunos de los cuales desconocían su condición de tales) que ocupaban puestos clave en el ayuntamiento de NY. Creed se quedó sin realizar sus planes y Leticia gano un poderoso enemigo.  
  
A Kiko le conoció en Canadá. Se hallaban en Vancouver tras haber acabado una misión de correo sencilla y "tranquila" ("solo" les habían perseguido unas tres decenas de mercenarios rivales), y le encontraron medio muerto de hambre y cansancio en un callejón. Cuando les vió, sacó las garras creyéndose amenazado, pero en su estado no fue rival para ellos. Y así comenzó su asociación, larga, fructífera. Mas que sus empleados, eran su familia, la única que había tenido. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, y nada ni nadie la detendría. Nadie, estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de todo y de todos con tal de lograrlo, sin importarle a cuantos dejase atrás en el camino.  
  
Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ocurría, hubiera podido salvarles. ¿Me reconocerán cuando me vean de nuevo? ¿Les daré miedo con este aspecto? -Alzó frente a sus ojos el reluciente acero de su brazo izquierdo y removió inquieta la cola-. ¿Me recordaran todavía? ¿Qué les habrán hecho esos puercos de la Comisión Omega? Si los han convertido en unos asesinos juro que no descansaré hasta ver muertos a todos y cada uno de los responsables.  
  
Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo... Esbozando una siniestra sonrisa se levantó bandeja en mano hacia la puerta de la celda. Iba a salir y lo iba a hacer ahora mismo. Y sabía justo la manera en que lo iba a hacer.  
  
Caminando y por la puerta principal. ¿Cómo si no?  
  
**Momentos después...**  
  
El monitor volvió a mostrar la misma imagen. Lady Scorpio reventando la puerta de la celda a golpes, Prometeo intentando detenerla, y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo con el cuello roto.


End file.
